


Aftermath

by AllyHR



Series: Genprompt Bingo [5]
Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Genre: Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/AllyHR
Summary: Certain things go through your head after you and your best friend narrowly make it out of an escape room(Tag/ character moment for the episode "A Sacrificial Escape" )
Series: Genprompt Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918771
Kudos: 4





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo!! My first fic for Adventures in Odyssey!! And it's a drabble. :)  
> Written for Gen Prompt Bingo over at Dreamwidth. Box: Trauma
> 
> Matthew Parker and Emily Jones are one of my favorite friendships in this series. Jones and Parker Detective Agency forever! And I wish the fact Emily seemed so shook up and utterly traumatized after this episode gets addressed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s all over.  
The Jones and Parker Detective Agency worked it out.  
They solved the puzzle like they always did.  
So why does this time feel different?

Emily can’t get it out of her head on the way home.  
It was an escape room.  
Something to get them both back into ‘the swing of things” detective-wise  
But who was that voice?   
And why was he enjoying putting them through all this?  
Cutting off their air and then their power.   
And then having her make that difficult choice?

They’re almost home.   
Her dad’s about to pull into the driveway  
Barret will probably want to know everything  
But one thing still doesn’t leave her head

What if she had got the oxygen mask instead of Matthew?


End file.
